Just Right
by skyrans
Summary: Hinata is Sasuke's newest girlfriend. And she is insecure about herself. ;SasuHina Oneshot ;Highschool!AU ;OOC ;DLDR ; Mind to Review?


**Just Right**

 **.**

 **Oneshot**

 **.**

 **I own nothing but the plot. Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Plot Rush! Unbetaed! Grammatical Errors! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sekarang kau jadi pacarku. Jadi jangan dekat-dekat dengan lelaki lain."

Hinata mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sembari menelaah dua kalimat pendek yang baru diucapkan pemuda jangkung di hadapannya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Senpai satu tingkat darinya.

Si kapten tim voli sekolahnya.

 _The Most Wanted_ Tokyo High School.

Mengatakan bahwa Hinata adalah pacarnya. Garis bawahi, 'mengatakan' bukan 'menanyakan'.

"Diammu kuanggap iya," lanjut Sasuke setelah sekian menit Hinata hanya menatapnya tanpa respon.

Kening Hinata berkerut ringan. Memangnya dari awal _senpai_ -nya itu memberinya pilihan? Tidak, kan? Setelah dengan tampang lempengnya pemuda itu mengatakan pada Hinata untuk menemuinya di lapangan _indoor_ sekolah seusai jam pelajaran terakhir, sekarang ia malah mengejutkan Hinata dengan deklarasi dadakannya.

"A-ano—"

"Tidak," Sasuke dengan kecepatan kilat memotong satu bisikan kata yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. "Kau sudah setuju, tidak ada yang perlu dipertimbangkan lagi."

Hinata lagi-lagi mengejapkan matanya. Berkali-kali. Kapan Hinata menyatakan persetujuannya? Pada dialog mana Hinata mengatakan 'ya'?

"Sudah sore. Kuantar kau pulang," ujar Sasuke lagi tanpa menunggu respon verbal dari Hinata. Sepertinya ia memang tak membutuhkannya.

Tangan Sasuke mengamit pergelangan tangan Hinata kemudian tanpa aba-aba menarik gadis itu, menuntunnya ke arah area parkir motor sekolah.

..

...

..

Hinata masih mengingat hari itu. Suatu hari di pertengahan semester pertamanya di kelas dua, untuk kali pertama, pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya itu berbicara kepadanya sekaligus mengklaim dirinya sebagai kekasih.

Hari itu tentu saja Hinata terkejut, setengah mati jika kalian ingin hiperbolanya. Bagaimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke datang padanya dan meminta untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Oh baiklah, Uchiha Sasuke tidak memintanya memang, tapi Hinata tak ingin mengatakan kalau pemuda itu memaksanya.

Keterkejutan Hinata sangat berdasar. Pertama karena pemuda itu adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke, si tampan, genius, berbakat juga jangan lupakan fakta bahwa pemuda itu merupakan _cassanova_ sekolahnya. Kedua karena ia adalah seorang Hyuuga Hinata, hanya Hyuuga Hinata, dengan kehidupan sekolah yang standar, prestasi standar, popularitas standar, penampilan standar dan hal standar lainnya.

Dan semua hal standar itu perlahan seakan terkikis. Kehidupannya di sekolah seperti tak lagi sama sejak berita hubungannya dengan Sasuke menyebar bagai jamur di tempat lembab. Popularitasnya meningkat tajam, seisi sekolah mengetahui namanya, dirinya terus-menerus menjadi bahan favorit untuk dijadikan tema gosip. Namun toh Hinata menjalaninya. Awalnya risih, namun semakin lama ia terbiasa menjalaninya dan merasa cukup nyaman dengan jalan baru yang dibawakan Sasuke untuknya.

Jangan menebak bahwa Hinata tak tertarik pada Sasuke. Hinata terkesan sejak pertama kali ia melihat _senpai_ -nya itu saat awal masuk sekolah. Ia mulai mengagumi Sasuke setelah beberapa kali nama pemuda itu disebutkan saat apel Senin pagi atas prestasi-prestasinya.

Namun saat itu agaknya Hinata memilih untuk tak mengembangkan perasaan kagum itu menjadi suatu perasaan yang lebih kuat setelah mengetahui beberapa hal tentang Sasuke. Tentang Sasuke dan mantan-mantan kekasihnya yang notabene memiliki nama di sekolah. Tentang Sasuke yang tak pernah awet dalam menjaga hubungan asmaranya. Tentang Sasuke dengan segala kelebihannya.

Hinata merasa dirinya tak mungkin terlihat di mata Sasuke. Jadi ia berkesimpulan untuk apa memendam perasaan yang besar untuk seseorang yang bahkan takkan melihatnya. Saat itu rasanya Hinata cukup hanya mengagumi Uchiha Sasuke. Tak lebih.

Tapi lagi mengingat dimana kini ia berada, Hinata sadar akan selalu ada babak yang mengejutkan yang disiapkan takdir untuk skenario kehidupan manusia. Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke mengubah perasaan Hinata. Tujuh bulan sudah. Pertama kalinya Hinata memiliki titel sebagai kekasih orang dan itu berjalan cukup lama. Hinata senang tentu, apalagi jika kekasihnya itu Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

Nada datar yang sudah sangat familiar di telinga Hinata terdengar. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke samping kirinya hanya untuk mendapati kekasihnya—Sasuke—menatapnya sambil bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kenapa?" Hinata mengulang kata tanya yang Sasuke lontarkan, sinyal untuk meminta Sasuke menjelaskan apa yang sebelumnya pemuda itu tanyakan.

"Kau melamun. Ada apa?" jelas Sasuke dengan singkat sebelum bertanya kembali.

"Ohh... itu," Hinata mengangguk kecil, tatapan matanya kini jatuh di pangkuannya sendiri. "Itu... kita... ini sudah bulan ketujuh hubungan kita," cicit Hinata, wajahnya memerah tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

"Ya, maka dari itu kita disini sekarang, merayakannya. Lalu?" respon pemuda di sampingnya itu. Sasuke selalu memilih kursi di sampingnya dalam keadaan apapun yang memungkinkan. Apalagi saat mereka sedang di kafe favorit mereka seperti sekarang ini.

Hinata menggeleng kecil, "hanya... hanya mengingat pertama kali kau memintaku menjadi pacarmu," jelas Hinata masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

Tak ada balasan lebih lanjut dari Sasuke. Tapi jika saja Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, ia mungkin bisa melihat anggukan dengan bonus senyum ringan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku bingung sekali saat itu," sambung Hinata.

"Tapi kau tak menyesalinya, bukan?" tanya Sasuke setelah membuat dua detik jeda atas pengakuan Hinata.

Akhirnya Hinata mengangkat kepala, menghadapkan wajahnya langsung di hadapan Sasuke. Dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya, tanpa keraguan Hinata menggeleng. Membuat Sasuke sedikit menambah kelengkungan bibirnya

..

...

..

Upacara kelulusan untuk kelas tiga Tokyo High School tahun ini akan ditutup dengan acara _prom_ dua bulan mendatang, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Dan dengan cepat topik itu menjadi bahan perbincangan utama di sekolah meski acara itu hanya ditunjukkan untuk murid kelas tiga.

"Acara _prom_ , ya? Enak sekali jadi murid kelas tiga."

Sebuah suara yang cukup melengking terdengar oleh Hinata yang kini berada di salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Mendengar soal _prom_ otomatis Hinata mengingat Sasuke. Kekasihnya itu juga akan lulus tahun ini.

"Apa yang kau irikan, sih? Kita juga akan mendapat giliran tahun depan," balas suara lain.

"Ya memang. Tapi lebih banyak lelaki tampan di angkatan kelas tiga sekarang daripada di angkatan kita."

"Benar juga."

"Omong-omong, Sasuke _senpai_ akan datang tidak ya?"

Hinata tak berniat mencuri dengar percakapan siapun itu yang ada di sana. Namun mendengar nama Sasuke disebut membuatnya menghentikan diri untuk keluar dari dalam bilik.

"Pasti datang, kenapa tidak?"

"Tapi dia kan sudah punya pacar. Jadi tidak mungkin mengajak _senpai_ lain, bukan?"

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih? Tentu saja dia akan bawa pacarnya"

Suara air yang keluar dari keran terhenti.

"Tapi Hinata itu masih kelas dua."

"Asal datang bersama murid kelas tiga, orang luar pun boleh mengikuti pesta itu. Masa kau tidak tahu?"

"Oh benarkah?"

Hinata juga baru tahu hal itu.

Intensitas suara keduanya semakin mengecil setelah suara air menghilang hingga Hinata menganggap mereka sudah keluar saat tak lagi mendengar dialog apapun untuk beberapa saat.

Hinata akhirnya kembali meraih pintu bilik dan membukanya kemudian berjalan menuju kelas. Di sela langkah-langkahnya Hinata memikirkan beberapa hal.

Apa benar acara itu tidak mutlak hanya untuk murid kelas tiga? Jika benar apa Sasuke akan memintanya untuk datang sebagai pasangannya? Jika Sasuke mengajaknya apa yang harus Hinata kenakan? Dan memikirkan semua itu membuat wajahnya mendadak panas menahan malu.

..

...

..

"Sasuke?" panggil Hinata samar.

Bukan Hinata tak sopan atau semena-mena menggunakan kuasanya sebagai kekasih Sasuke dengan memanggil Sasuke tanpa embel-embel _senpai_. Ia sempat memanggil Sasuke dengan kata _senpai_ di awal hubungan mereka tetapi Sasuke dengan tegas meminta Hinata untuk memanggilnya dengan nama kecil pemuda itu.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tak jelas apa artinya, matanya juga masih terfokus pada gambar pergerakan cepat mobil di ponselnya. Namun bagi Hinata yang sudah cukup mengenal Sasuke, gumaman itu diartikannya sebagai sinyal untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" _Prom_ nanti... kau datang tidak?"

"Tentu saja. Itu acara anak kelas tiga, berarti acaraku juga," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari ponselnya.

Hinata mengangguk meski ia meragukan Sasuke akan melihatnya. Selang setelah itu ia kembali membuka mulut. "Dengan siapa?"

"Hn," lagi-lagi gumaman itu, namun Hinata tahu, kali ini artinya Sasuke memintanya memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Nanti kau... datang dengan siapa?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Sasuke berkedip, fokusnya pada permainan balap mobil di ponselnya hilang seketika. Beberapa sentuhan ia berikan di permukaan layar ponselnya sebelum meletakkan benda itu di atas meja. Ia kemudian menatap Hinata dengan alis terangkat.

"Kau tadi menanyakan apa?" Sasuke meresponnya dengan pertanyaan balik.

"Acara _prom_ itu... kau bilang akan datang. Dengan siapa?" Hinata berusaha memperjelas pertanyaannya, meskipun ia sendiri merasa ucapannya barusan benar-benar kacau.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya ringan sambil menghela nafas panjang untuk kemudian kembali melekatkan tatapannya ke iris lavender Hinata.

"Kau tahu aku sudah punya pacar, bukan?"

Kening Hinata mengkerut bingung mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, namun ia tetap mengangguk.

"Dan kau tahu siapa pacarku, bukan?"

Hinata kembali mengangguk.

"Jadi kenapa kau masih mempertanyakan soal itu?" kepala Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Jadi..." Hinata bergumam rendah.

"Tentu aku datang bersamamu," sela Sasuke sebelum Hinata membuat sebuah kalimat.

"Me-memangnya boleh?" Hinata pura-pura tidak mengetahui tentang hal itu.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke singkat

..

...

..

Tiga minggu sebelum acara prom. Hinata pusing tentang apa yang harus ia kenakan dan bagaimana ia harus menata dirinya. Hinata mengajak Tenten ke rumahnya dan memintanya memberikan pendapat terhadap beberapa dress dan aksesoris yang sudah Hinata pilih untuk dipakainya saat prom nanti. Tenten menyampaikan pendapatnya hanya untuk kemudian dibalas Hinata dengan tanggapan pesimis dirinya.

"Astaga, Hinata, kau datang dengan piyama pun Sasuke tidak akan melepaskan genggamannya padamu," sela Tenten saat Hinata tenggelam dalam kepesimisannya.

Hinata menghela nafas. "Kau tidak mengerti..." desah Hinata, ia terduduk di sisi ranjang.

"Hei," Tenten meraih pundak sahabatnya itu. "Kau ini kenapa? Tiba-tiba bertingkah begini?" Oh, tentu saja Tenten menyadari ada yang tidak beres dari Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas lagi sebelum ia akhirnya menceritakan apa yang mengganjal pikirannya.

Tentang dia yang lagi-lagi tanpa sengaja mendengar dua orang membicarakan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Obrolan yang Hinata dengar itu berlanjut hingga kalimat yang memprediksi hubungan mereka akan berakhir tak lama setelah Sasuke masuk perguruan tinggi. Bahwa intensitas mereka dalam bertemu semakin menipis, bahwa Sasuke akan melihat dunia dengan lebih luas dan akan bertemu dengan lebih banyak wanita yang lebih unggul dari Hinata.

"Bagaimana jika mereka benar? Bagaimana jika Sasuke nanti bosan padaku?" sinar di mata Hinata meredup saat membisikkan kalimat itu.

Tenten menggeleng pelan mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi Hinata mengalami fase ini. Fase dimana sahabatnya itu terlalu merendahkan diri sehingga kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya. Padahal siapapun bisa melihat bahwa Sasuke sudah takluk terhadapnya. Kenapa Hinata sendiri yang mengalami tidak dapat melihatnya?

"Yang menjalani hubungan itu kalian berdua, Hinata. Kau tidak perlu mendengarkan apa yang orang lain katakan," ucap Tenten. "Lagipula kalau kau lupa, aku ingatkan bahwa kau memegang rekor waktu terlama sebagai pacar Uchiha Sasuke, dia bahkan jarang bisa bertahan selama sebulan dengan pacar-pacarnya sebelum kau."

"Tapi tetap saja. Sekarang ini mungkin karena kami sering bertemu, aku juga masih sering memperhatikannya, tapi nanti?" Hinata cemberut sedih.

..

...

..

"Sasuke," Hinata memainkan sedotan di gelasnya sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang mengisi angket pemilihan perguruan tinggi yang tadi pagi dibagikan.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya sehingga bertatapan dengan Hinata di sampingnya.

"Jadi... kau pilih Universitas Tokyo, ya?"

Oke, sebenarnya itu hanya pertanyaan basa-basi dari Hinata. Hinata tahu pilihan Sasuke karena pemuda Uchiha itu beberapa kali bercerita kepadanya soal pertimbangan setelah lulus sekolah. Hanya entah mengapa Hinata merasa ia perlu membicarakanya lagi.

Sasuke mengatakan sejak masih di sekolah tingkat menengah, ia menginginkan berkuliah di Universitas Tokyo dengan jurusan Ilmu Teknik Sipil. Bahkan setelah sang ayah menawarkannya untuk sekolah di luar negeri, Sasuke menolaknya dengan alasan Universitas Tokyo pun tak kalah bagusnya dari Universitas di luar negeri. Dan alasannya semakin bertambah saat ia memiliki Hinata di sisinya. Sasuke bilang tak ingin terlalu jauh dari pujaan hatinya itu.

Jika dipikirkan lagi, apa yang seharusnya Hinata khawatirkan? Sasuke sudah sebegitu setianya dan Hinata masih saja berpikir bahwa ada yang kurang? Apa yang ingin Hinata dengar dari Sasuke agar dapat meyakinkan dirinya sendiri?

Lagipula jika Sasuke menjawab lagi dengan jawaban lain memang akan ada bedanya? Dimanapun pilihan Sasuke, intinya mereka akan berpisah. Hinata tidak mungkin meminta Sasuke untuk gagal dalam ujian akhir dan mengulang tahun ketiga hanya agar dapat menemaninya.

Sasuke mengangguk, masih menatap Hinata. Ia mengerti ada sesuatu yang ingin Hinata sampaikan, namun agaknya cukup sulit untuk gadis itu utarakan.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke langsung pada intinya.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Hinata, matanya menatap air embun yang meluncur di bagian luar gelas berisi jus apelnya.

Tangan kanan Sasuke meraih pipi Hinata dan merangkumnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan apa yang ingin kau dengar jika kau sendiri bungkam dengan apa yang kau inginkan," ujar Sasuke lembut.

Hinata mengangkat pandangannya dan balik menatap Sasuke. "Benar tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya lagi. "Hanya saja..." Hinata menggantung kalimatnya.

"Hn," Sasuke menunggu.

"Hanya kepikiran... waktu kita di sekolah ini... semakin singkat," cicit Hinata pada akhirnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ia bahagia tentu saja. Bukan karena dirinya akan berpisah dengan Hinata, namun karena dengan mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa Hinata merasa berat untuk berpisah dengannya, bukan?

"Aku masih di Tokyo," Sasuke bersuara, nadanya lembut, matanya tak teralihkan dari lavender di hadapannya. "Memang tidak mungkin bertemu setiap hari seperti sekarang ini, tapi kita bisa berkencan setiap akhir pekan," tambahnya, tangannya ia tarik kembali dari pipi Hinata.

"Bukan soal itu..." sanggah Hinata. "Ini soal dirimu."

"Aku? Kenapa?"

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa meskipun kita jarang bertemu?" cicit Hinata setelah menundukkan kembali kepalanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau... mungkin bosan, butuh teman bicara yang siap mendengarmu kapanpun, menginginkan seseorang yang selalu memperhatikanmu, di universitas pasti Sasuke populer lagi, akan banyak gadis cantik yang—"

"Hinata," kali ini Sasuke membingkai wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, menahan tatapan sang gadis untuk tetap menatapnya. "Kau tidak sedang memintaku untuk memutuskanmu, bukan? Karena jelas aku tidak akan mengabulkannya," tegas Sasuke, sorot matanya penuh dengan kesungguhan.

Hinata menggeleng tanpa suara. Demi Tuhan, Hinata juga tak menginginkan hal itu. Ia menceritakan perihal yang mengganjal hatinya itu karena ingin... ingin apa? Hinata sendiri tidak tahu. Mungkin hanya ingin Sasuke mendengarnya. Dasar memang, wanita dan segala kerumitan perasaan mereka.

"Jika aku menginginkan yang lebih cantik, aku tidak akan memutuskan Ino sejak awal. Jika aku mencari yang lebih pintar, aku tidak akan menolak Karin. Jika aku ingin mengencani gadis populer, mungkin aku masih bersama Sakura sekarang, " Sasuke kembali menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya, tangannya tak melepaskan wajah Hinata. "Aku juga bisa saja mencari tante-tante kesepian jika ingin dimanjakan secara material," tambah Sasuke, kali ini nadanya sedikit bercampur gurau.

Hinata berkedip menatap oniks Sasuke. Perlahan senyum terulum di bibirnya dan semakin tampak jelas meski ia tak mengatakan apapun.

"Dengan yang aku katakan itu pun seharusnya kau mengerti kenapa aku memilihmu dan tetap bersamamu," ujar Sasuke sebelum mengecup kening gadisnya.

..

...

..

"Aku pakai ini saja," Hinata memilih _sleeveless dress_ berwarna _navy_ dengan ujung yang jatuh di pertengahan pahanya. Desain sabuk di pinggang yang merupakan bawaan dari _dress_ itu membuat lekuk Hinata lebih terlihat, apalagi jika membandingkan bagian bawah _dress_ -nya yang sedikit mengembang.

"Yakin tidak terlalu pendek?" Tenten mempertanyakan, pasalnya Hinata hampir tak pernah memakai rok dengan panjang yang tak mencapai lutut.

"Ti-tidak," jawaban Hinata membuat Tenten menghela nafas namun tak menyangkal lebih lanjut.

Sasuke akan menjemputnya pukul lima nanti. Hinata masih memiliki waktu sekitar enam jam sebelum Sasuke tiba. Namun kebingungannya tentang bagaimana ia harus berpenampilan membuatnya panik dan merasa enam jam tidaklah cukup untuknya.

Setelah memastikan pakaian yang akan dikenakannya, Hinata sibuk memilah aksesoris untuk ia pakai sebagai pelengkap. Lebih-lebih untuk menambah nilai penampilannya. Sasuke pasti akan terlihat luar biasa mempesona, dan Hinata ingin setidaknya mengimbangi pemuda itu saat berjalan di sisinya.

Pukul tiga, Hinata selesai dengan _make up_ -nya. Tak terlalu tebal, Tenten bilang tipe wajah Hinata tak pantas jika ditutupi terlalu banyak lapisan bedak. Tenten tak terlalu bereksperimen di wajah Hinata, bedak dan _eyeliner_ , ia hanya membubuhkan _blush on_ merah muda juga _eye shadow_ berwarna moka dengan sedikit _silver glitter_ sebagai warna tambahan.

Hinata kembali menatap cermin setelah mengenakan _dress_ yang sebelumnya ia pilih. Sorot matanya terlihat menimbang-nimbang.

"Tenten," panggil Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"Bisa ikat rambutku?"

Tenten berkedip. Ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat kapan terakhir kali melihat Hinata dengan surai terikat. Awal masuk high school mungkin, dan itu hanya saat masa orientasi sebagai salah satu syarat penampilan. Namun Tenten hanya mengangguk.

Rambut Hinata ditata kuncir kuda hampir setinggi ubun-ubunnya dengan menyisakan beberapa helai surai panjang di samping telinga untuk menemani poni yang menutupi dahinya. Simpel memang, karena yang Tenten tahu, Hinata bukanlah tipikal yang akrab dengan tampilan yang rumit. Hinata juga terima saja.

Tentu bukan tanpa alasan Hinata meminta rambutnya diikat. Ia mencari-cari di internet tentang tipe wanita yang cenderung disukai pria. Dan banyak yang mengatakan bahwa membiarkan leher terbuka dapat menambah keanggunan si wanita. Dan jika dipikir lagi ke belakang, Sasuke memang lebih sering memacari gadis yang memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya.

Selesai semua itu dan setelah menyemprotkan sedikit parfum di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, Hinata menarik satu kotak berwarna coklat dari bawah tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka tutup kodak itu dan mengambil benda yang ada di dalamnya. Sepasang _wedges_ hitam setinggi dua belas sentimeter dengan tali pengencang berhias pita untuk di pergelangan kakinya.

Hinata menenteng _wedges_ itu dengan satu tangan sedang tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk meraih tas tangan kecil bertali hingga pinggulnya dengan warna senada surainya. Ia kemudian melangkah ke ruang tamu, dimana Tenten menunggunya.

Tenten kembali mengernyitkan dahinya melihat alas kaki yang Hinata bawa. Ia membiarkan Hinata duduk di sampingnya dan mulai memasang _wedges_ -nya itu.

"Yakin tidak terlalu tinggi?" lagi-lagi Tenten mempertanyakan.

"Aku pernah memakainya saat pesta pernikahan sepupuku," balas Hinata.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu, Hinata," akhirnya Tenten mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Aku sudah bilang, pakai piyama dan sandal jepit pun Sasuke senpai tidak akan berpaling darimu."

"Aku... tidak melakukannya untuk Sasuke, kok," kilah Hinata, matanya berkedip liar, wajahnya seketika memerah.

Tenten mencibir rendah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

..

...

..

"Kau terlihat... berbeda," komentar Sasuke setelah pintu rumah Hinata terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemiliknya. "Dan sedikit lebih tinggi," tambah Sasuke dengan seringaian kecil.

"Umm... yah, mungkin," sahut Hinata ragu, membuat Sasuke semakin menampakkan seringaiannya. Dan masih di ruang tamu, Tenten menahan kikikan gelinya.

"Sudah siap untuk pergi?" pertanyaan Sasuke dijawab anggukan oleh Hinata. "Kalau begitu, ayo!"

Hinata melongok ke dalam rumah melihat Tenten. "Aku pergi dulu," pamitnya.

Hinata mengikuti satu langkah di belakang Sasuke keluar pagar rumahnya. Matanya sedikit membelalak saat Sasuke menuju ke kendaraan yang dibawanya. Hinada sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan Sasuke dan motor kesayangannya, tapi yang terparkir di depan pagar rumahnya adalah kendaraan roda empat dengan cat hitam yang berkilap.

"Kau membawa mobil?" tanya Hinata tak penting.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak masalah jika kau ingin naik kereta bawah tanah untuk menuju sekolah," Sasuke tersenyum jahil.

Hinata tak menjawab, ia berjalan ke pintu kursi penumpang di depan dan baru menyadari Sasuke telah membukakan pintu untuknya.

..

...

..

Tidak banyak kesan yang didapat Hinata secara pribadi, ia tak terlalu mengenal angkatan _senpai_ -nya sehingga ia terus mengekori Sasuke sepanjang acara. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, kecuali pada beberapa menit pertama ia tiba dengan Sasuke, hampir seluruh pasang mata di ruangan itu menatapnya. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak terlalu memusingkanya, ia sudah cukup terbiasa dengan tatapan seperti itu sejak berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

Mengenai dirinya sendiri, Hinata merasa kurang nyaman. Tenten benar, _dress_ yang ia kenakan terlalu pendek untuk zona nyamannya. _Wedges_ yang ia kenakan cepat membuat kakinya pegal. Hinata memilih untuk duduk di salah satu bangku di pinggir ruangan. Ujung matanya melihat Sasuke mendekat. Sasuke sebelumnya meninggalkan Hinata untuk berbicara kepada wali kelasnya.

Sasuke berhenti di hadapannya kemudian membuka jas hitam yang ia kenakan kemudian meletakkannya di pangkuan Hinata sebelum duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal yang membuatmu tak nyaman," ujar Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, kok," sahut Hinata hambir menyerupai bisikan.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Hinata," aku Sasuke.

"Huh?"

"Malam ini yang kulihat bukan Hinata-ku sekali," Sasuke menatap Hinata lembut, menyadari wajah gadis itu memerah saat ia menyebut 'Hinata-nya'. "Yah memang Hinata malam ini masih besikap seperti Hinataku, hanya saja penampilannya begitu berbeda."

Hinata menengok ke arah Sasuke dengan ragu. "Kau... tidak suka ya?"

Sasuke tersenyum, oniks nya menatap lavender Hinata. "Asalkan itu Hinata, aku menyukainya. Apapun penampilannya," ujar Sasuke. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau berubah menjadi seseorang yang tidak kau inginkan, aku ingin kau nyaman dengan dirimu sendiri, Hinata."

Sasuke meraih kuncir kuda surai Hinata dan melepaskan ikatannya. Hinata berkedip bingung melihat tingkah Sasuke. Apa Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyukainya? Namun ia tetap diam sampai Sasuke kembali menatapnya.

"Aku suka penampilanmu malam ini. Kau benar-benar cantik. Dan aku senang sekali mengetahui kau melakukannya untukku," tangan Sasuke merapikan helai-helai indigo Hinata, menyisipkan beberapa ke belakang telinga gadis itu. "Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang menyukai penampilanmu. Banyak lelaki yang memperhatikanmu sejak kita datang jika kau mau tahu, dan aku tidak menyukai hal itu."

Hinata merona hebat, namun ia tak menyembunyikan senyum dan matanya dari pandangan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu mengubah dirimu untuk siapapun, Hinata. Apalagi untukku. Aku jatuh hati padamu karena itu adalah kau, Hyuuga Hinata. Bukan karena warna kulitmu, gaya berpakaianmu, tatanan rambutmu atau apapun itu," tangan Sasuke beralih meraih kedua tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya. "Jangan merendahkan dirimu lagi, kau luar biasa dengan dirimu yang apa adanya dan aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk meminta lebih."

"Sasuke..." bisik Hinata pelan, ia benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas Sasuke.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Jangan pernah membandingkan dirimu dengan orang lain. Jika kau tidak mempercayai dirimu sendiri, bagaimana bisa aku memintamu untuk percaya padaku?" Sasuke memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya. "Selalu jadilah Hinata-ku yang aku kenal."

Lapisan bening melapisi permukaan luar kornea mata Hinata, namun senyumnya tak juga pudar. "Aku takut _eyeliner_ -ku luntur," ujar Hinata sekonyong-konyong.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan kemudian mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, ayo! Kuantar kau pulang dan kau bisa menyelamatkan _eyeliner_ -mu itu," Sasuke berdiri sembari menarik tangan Hinata, memintanya untuk ikut berdiri.

Hinata menggenggam jas Sasuke yang semula tersampir di pangkuannya dan menyodorkannya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya hanya untuk kemudian ia sematkan di punggung Hinata.

"Aku titip jasku," ujarnya jahil, Hinata hanya tersenyum.

Yang berikutnya kembali membuat Hinata bingung. Sasuke berjongkok di hadapannya dan melepas tali pengencang _wedges_ -nya. Pemuda itu kemudian menarik alas kaki tinggi itu hingga terlepas dari kaki Hinata. Ia kemudian berdiri lagi dan menyerahkan _wedges_ hitam itu kepada Hinata.

"Aku tidak ingin kau kesulitan berjalan karena memar di kakimu saat kita kencan besok," jelas Sasuke. "Sekarang, naik ke punggungku, aku sedang berbaik hati untuk menggendongmu sampai mobil."

Hinata menggeleng pelan namun menuruti perintah Sasuke. Ia melompat naik ke punggung pemuda itu dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar leher. Satu tangannya memegang sepasang _wedges_ di depan dada Sasuke.

Setelah dirasa gendongannya cukup stabil, Sasuke mulai melangkah menuju keluar ruangan. Tak ada yang bersuara diantara keduanya, hanya perbincangan tamu lain dan dengung musik yang melingkupi mereka namun ia cukup menikmati suasana itu. terlebih ketika Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

Di luar ruangan menuju area parkir, Hinata mulai menggumamkan nama Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke membalasnya dengan dehaman khasnya.

"Kau ini sangat tidak romantis," buka Hinata.

"Huh?"

"Biasanya lelaki lain akan menggendong gadisnya di depan seusai pesta seperti ini, kau malah menggendongku seperti anak kecil," cibir Hinata, ia tak benar-benar mencibir, hanya sedikit menjahili Sasuke secara verbal.

"Itu karena aku bukan lelaki lain. Aku Uchiha Sasuke," jawabnya tegas namun lembut.

Hinata tersenyum lebar mendengarnya kemudian kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Tak mengganggu kekasihnya itu lebih lanjut dengan ocehannya.

Hinata merasa sangat meruntung dapat memiliki Sasuke. Bukan hanya karena Sasuke membanjirinya dengan kasih sayang, namun juga karena pemuda itu selalu dapat mengingatkan Hinata tentang siapa dirinya. Karena Sasuke selalu dapat membuat Hinata menemukan alasan lagi dan lagi untuk lebih mencintai dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Aku mencintaimu," aku Hinata pelan namun pasti.

Sasuke tersenyum meski Hinata tak bisa melihatnya. Jeda beberapa detik sebelum ia membalas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

 **-END-**

 **..**

 **.**

 **A SasuHina oneshot based on GOT7's song Just Right.**

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
